pokemon teams demons of darkness, light in darkness
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: ev the eevee is the leader of light in darkness,pichu the pikachu is the co-leader of light in darkness,ev and pichu want to be great explorers, ev has no clue who she was before she meeted pichu so as they try to reach there dreams she trys to find out about her past... pairings absolxeevee,raichuxpikachu,mystery pairngs


chapter one rare eevee

ugh i can't belive i didn't join them today i'm a coward sighed a pikachu siting watching the sun set on the beach (you know the place where you first start the pokemon mystery dungein explorers of time that place looks great so that where the pikachu is) the pikachu turns it head to the left looking around and see something it goes to see what it is it turn out to be a pokemon, hey are you ok the pikachu said to the pokemon huh? said the pokemon hey your awake now said the pikachu wow you must be a rare eevee by the way my name is pichu (don't mock me about it) whats your name pichu said ugh i don't know said the eevee what you don't know your name ? asked pichu the eevee nodded well what do you know? pichu asked um well i know i'm a eevee and your a pikachu the eevee said then the eevee looked to be think about something well do you know how you got here? asked pichu no eevee said do you know your past? asked pichu i don't remember anything before now the eevee said really? asked pichu yes said eevee well what do you think your name is? asked pichu ev maybe it sound right to me ev said well nice to meet you ev pichu said why did you say i must be a rare eevee? asked ev well i've never seen a eevee with blue eyes before pichu said oh ev said oh do you think you might want to be a explorer? asked pichu a question mark pop up above ev's head what? asked ev oh well there are exporer teams that are pokemon that help others and go on misson i want to be one but i'm a coward i not brave like others pichu said _wow that sounds like fun maybe if i ask we can form a explorer team maybe she won't be so scared then _ev thought hey how bout i go with you and then we be a explorer team pichu ev asked would you really want to asked pichu yea please it sounds like fun said ev ok pichu said

* * *

(meanwhile in treasure town)

hey is that explorer team demons of darkness (i think thats a cool name who agrees with me?) said a sitisun yea but be careful not to get them mad another sitisun said as this was happening the trio (there's three of them) walking through the town the leader in front the leader dusk he is a houndoom with a scar by his right eye,on the left was the co-leader blaze he is a absol and on the right is shock he is a raichu (i love all the forms for pikachu) well now what dusk asked shock we go look for a misson dusk said oh sigh shock what asked dusk nothing just thinking shock said about asked blaze as they walked you'll laugh at me shock said no we won't said blaze fine i was think what it might be like to have a mate k shock said wow i did't think you cound think of that sort of thing laughed dusk i telled you would laugh at me shock said i didn't laugh beside we might find a mate without knowing it said blaze huh what you mean blaze? asked shock we might have meet our future mate then again we may have not said blaze alright we're here said dusk in front of them was wigglytuff's guild

* * *

(meanwhile with the girls)

ok so we have to go to wigglytuff's guild to be apprenticed there to learn what we need to do said pichu right so where is wigglytuff's guild ? asked ev its to the left of treasure town pichu said as they walked to the guild ok now step on this so they know we're here pichu said ok ev said she step on the crat thingy (i not sure what its called)"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"was heard but they did't see everyone,"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" a second, much louder, voice shouted. the first pokemon is eevee state your business said someone we want to become a explorer team ev said freely while helding on to pichu who was trying to run away,i can't do it i to much of a coward to yelped pichu as she was being held back from running away,um are you two ok up there? asked someone yep we're fine my friend here is a little bit of a coward so she trying to get away but she want to be a explorer right pichu asked ev yes i want to be a exploprer but i'm to much of a coward to do it said pichu alright let them in the second ,much louder,voice shouted come on pichu its now or never ev said as she dragged pichu in wigglytuff's guild

* * *

(meanwhile with team demons of darkness)

_whats so wrong about wanting to have a mate that dusk is against it _shock thought to himself as they walked through the guild to the misson board i'm to much of a coward someone yelled wha? shock asked but no one had a answer to give, soon we saw what was happening a eevee was dragging a pikachu in to the guild master's room_ wow she kind of cute but why do she think she's a coward? _shock thought to himself and then into daydream land (XD) blaze looks at shock shock yo shock blaze said _wow he really out of it_ blaze thought to himself blaze pokes shock, nothing wow blaze said leave him be dusk said fine blaze said

* * *

**death angel shadow-kat**:well you meet alot of oc pokemon of mine but these more of them but they not going to be here just yet anyway me no owny pokemon or any of the pokemon game if i did it would have a absol and eevee pairing and alot of other pairings well tell me what you think ~nya~ bye


End file.
